Yokai
by FCI.4kagiSetsu
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Anak kecil berambut kuning yang baru pulang dari rumah teman menemukan seekor kucing hitam yang terlantar, karena kasihan ia memungut kucing tersebut dan mengajaknya ke rumah, dan hal terduga terjadi yang membuatnya harus menjadi pria muda. Not Like Don't Read, Lemon!NaruShotaxKuroOnee


Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary :** Namikaze Naruto, Anak kecil berambut kuning yang baru pulang dari rumah teman menemukan seekor kucing hitam yang terlantar, karena kasihan ia memungut kucing tersebut dan mengajaknya ke rumah, dan hal terduga terjadi yang membuatnya harus menjadi pria muda.

**_Yokai_**

**Pair** : Naruto x Kuroka

**Genre** : Big Breast, Catgirl, Shotacon, Kimono, Handjob, Blowjob, Breast Feeding.

**Rate : M**

**Warning : **Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Not Like Don't Read!

" Halo " berbicara

_' Halo ' _batin

**.**

**Minggu, 23 Juli 20xx**

**11.00 AM**

**.**

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Di sebuah komplek perumahan, tampak seorang anak kecil berambut kuning tengah berlari cepat dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena saat ini telah terjadi hujan di sana.

Anak kecil itu tidak membawa payung sama sekali dan dia tidak memperdulikan jika tubuhnya basah kuyup karena jika dia tidak pulang ibunya bisa marah.

"Sial! Ini karena Sasuke yang memaksaku main hingga siang dan juga hujan tiba-tiba turun, sampai rumah Kaa-san pasti marah," gumam Anak kecil tersebut.

"**Meeoow~!" **sang anak yang mendengar suara kucing menghentikan larinya dan melihat sekitarnya, dan ia menemukan seekor kucing hitam yang tengah berlindung di bawah kotak kardus yang ada di bawah tiang listrik.

Sang anak yang melihat kucing tersebut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melirik sekitar berharap ada yang menyelamatkan kucing tersebut namun tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat.

Sang anak pun mendekati kucing tersebut dan melihat kucing tersebut, sementara sang kucing yang melihat kedatangan sang anak meringkuk ke belakang dan menatap tajam sang anak.

"Ja-Jangan khawatir, A-Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap sang anak sambil tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus kucing tersebut untuk membuat sang kucing nyaman dengannya.

Ia pun mengambil kucing tersebut setelah tenang lalu membawanya ke rumah dengan menerobos hujan kembali sambil melindungi sang kucing dari hujan dengan tubuhnya.

Sang anak yang sudah sampai rumah mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya, namun pintunya terkunci, sang anak pun mengangkat keset di bawah rumah hingga memperlihatkan sebuah kunci.

Ia mengambil kunci tersebut dan membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam, dan saat sampai di dalam keadaan rumahnya sangat sepi dan gelap.

Sang anak pun menghidupkan lampu kediamannya dan melihat sekitar hingga akhirnya dia melihat secarik kertas di meja makan.

_'Naruto-kun, Kaa-san pergi ke rumah teman Kaa-san, mungkin Kaa-san akan pulang saat malam hari, kau bebas memakan persediaan ramenmu atau pun memesan makanan di luar, jaga dirimu baik-baik, salam Kaa-san.'_

Sang anak kecil yang bernama Naruto saat membaca surat tersebut terdiam beberapa detik, ia pun meremas kertas tersebut hingga tak berbentuk dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Sementara sang kucing yang masih di gendong Naruto menatap Naruto yang tampak menahan kekesalannya.

"Jika tahu begini, aku lebih baik diam di rumah Sasuke lebih dahulu sampai hujan reda," gumam Naruto, "H-H-Hachii!"

Naruto yang kedinginan gemetar lalu menatap sang kucing yang juga menatapnya, "Gomen, kau tetaplah di sini lebih dahulu," ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan kucing hitam yang dia bawa lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Sang kucing yang di tinggal oleh Naruto menoleh sekitar dengan wajah polosnya, sang kucing hitam itu pun berjalan mengelilingi rumah yang dia tempati saat ini ia berhenti di sebuah kamar yang terbuka.

Kucing itu pun masuk ke kamar tersebut dan melompat ke arah kasur yang ada di kamar tersebut, dan saat sampai di kasur sang kucing melangkah ke arah meja di samping kasur dan melihat sebuah foto anak laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya.

Sang kucing menjilati bibirnya lalu tersenyum

.

.

"Huft~ hangat sekali," gumam Naruto keluar dengan celana pendek serta handuk melilit di lehernya. Naruto pun melangkah ke kamarnya namun saat sampai di kamarnya ia terhenti ketika melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan telinga kucing, memakai kimono hitam pendek dan memiliki ekor hitam.

"Konichiwa~,"sapa sang perempuan sambil tersenyum manis. "K-Konichiwa, s-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto menatap lekat perempuan yang ada di kamarnya.

"Fufufu~," sang perempuan bangkit dari kasur dan mendekati Naruto, sementara Naruto wajahnya sudah merona karena melihat dada besar sang perempuan yang setengah terbuka.

Walau masih kecil kakeknya sering jahil dan memperlihatkannya buku-buku dewasa, dan tentu saja mereka mendapat jitakan keras dari Kaa-san.

"Namaku, Kuroka... Aku adalah kucing hitam yang kau selamatkan," ucap sang perempuan bernama Kuroka sambil mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut membuat wajah Naruto semakin merona.

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Naruto sambil melangkah mundur, namun Kuroka semakin mendekatinya. "Nyaa~ tapi itulah faktanya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Naruto yang terus mundur akhirnya terpojok oleh dinding kamarnya dan saat itu juga, dada menantang Kuroka berada di depan wajahnya membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, nyaa~?" tanya Kuroka sambil menyentuh kening Naruto, ia bisa merasakan bahwa suhu Naruto sangat panas.

Naruto yang di sentuh keningnya gelisah apa lagi ketika dada Kuroka semakin dekat dengannya. "Ha-Hachii!" seketika Naruto harus bersin dan membuatnya harus berbenturan dengan dada Kuroka.

"Ahhh~!" desah Kuroka lalu menatap Naruto yang berada di selah dadanya dengan tatapan sexual, "Ara~ sepertinya kau masih sakit, nyaa~."

Kuroka pun memeluk erat Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa kabur, "Biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu, nyaa~"

Naruto pun di tarik oleh Kuroka hingga berbaring di kasur, sebelum Naruto kabur Kuroka menindihnya dan langsung mencium Naruto membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman Kuroka, namun kekuatan Kuroka lebih besar darinya membuatnya tidak bisa melawan Kuroka.

Kuroka pun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa, lengannya mengambil lengan kecil Naruto dan membawanya ke dada besarnya sambil meremas-remasnya membuatnya mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit berciuman mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga terlihat jembatan Saliva, Kuroka pun sedikit berdiri sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Sungguh manis sekali, nyaa~"

Kuroka pun menurunkan kimononya membuat dadanya yang menantang terbebas, Kuroka pun mengarahkan lengan Naruto kembali untuk meremas dadanya.

"Ahhh~ Bagaimana? Apakah kau menyukainya, nyaa~?"

Sementara Naruto ia benar-benar seperti terkena hipnotis karena perbuatan Kuroka, bahkan ia saat ini menatap lekat dada Kuroka yang lebih besar dari pada ibunya.

Melihat tatapan Naruto yang lekat padanya membuatnya semakin tersenyum, ia pun mendekatkan dadanya ke arah Naruto, "Mau mencobanya nyaa~?"

Naruto yang awalnya terdiam beberapa menit pun menjilati dada Kuroka membuatnya mendesah kenikmatan, setelah menjilatinya Naruto pun menghisap dada besar tersebut layaknya bayi membuat Kuroka semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhnn~ Yahhnn~ Hishap terusnyaaw~ Ahhh~!" desah Kuroka sambil memeluk kepala Naruto, ia mengarahkan lengan Naruto lagi satu untuk memainkan dadanya yang lain untuk menambah sensasi nikmat.

Sementara Naruto ia menghentikan kegiatannya ketika merasakan sebuah cairan keluar dari Dada Kuroka, namun Kuroka kembali mengarahkan dadanya ke mulut Naruto.

"Hisap terus, itu akan menyembuhkanmu nyaa~"

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, membuat Kuroka kembali mendesah nikmat, dan Kuroka harus sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawahnya.

"Ara~ Ara~," gumam Kuroka dengan tatapan sexual, ia pun berpindah ke sisi Naruto sambil membiarkan Naruto menghisap dadanya. Lengan lentiknya bergerak ke bawah celana pendek Naruto dan meremas sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana membuat Naruto sedikit melenguh dalam kegiatannya.

"Ahhh~ ternyata ada sesuatu yang keras di sini, nyaa~" gumam Kuroka sambil mengeluarkan benda keras yang di balik celana pendek Naruto hingga terlihatlah penis Naruto yang berdiri tegak.

Kuroka yang melihat itu meneteskan air liurnya, ia pun menarik turunkan lengannya di penis tersebut membuat Naruto melenguh di kegiatannya.

"Ahhh~ Shhh~ yaahh~ terushnnn~ ahhh~ lebihhh~ lebih aahhh~!"

Kuroka yang merasakan penis Naruto semakin menegang tersenyum apa lagi saat merasakan kedutan kuat di penis tersebut.

"Ummmm!" lenguh Naruto menghentakkan bokongnya dan saat itu juga cairan putih keluar dari penis Naruto dalam jumlah banyak.

Naruto pun melepaskan hisapannya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, sementara Kuroka ia menjilati cairan putih yang ada di tangannya hingga tak tersisa.

"Sungguh nikmat sekali, Nyaa~" gumam Kuroka, mata emas Kuroka kembali menatap penis Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak, seringai mesum muncul di bibirnya

Ia pun mengapit penis Naruto dengan kedua dadanya membuat Naruto melenguh kenikmatan, Kuroka pun menaik turunkan dadanya sambil menjilati kepala penis Naruto yang menggodanya.

"Ughh, Sshh~," desis Naruto sambil sesekali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kuroka yang tahu Naruto menikmatinya menyeringai kecil lalu menghentikan paizurinya sesaat dan menghisap penis Naruto sambil menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Setelah puas menghisapnya, Kuroka menjilati penis Naruto dari bawah ke atas dan memainkan lidahnya di lubang penis Naruto membuat Naruto semakin menegang, Kuroka pun kembali melanjutkan paizurinya sambil menghisap penis Naruto yang mulai berkedut.

"Ughh!" lenguh Naruto sambil menekan kepala Kuroka, sementara Kuroka menelan cairan Naruto tanpa tersisa sedikit pun.

Kuroka pun melepaskan Penis Naruto dari mulutnya sambil menjilati sisa cairan Naruto yang ada di bibirnya.

Mata emas Kuroka menatap penis Naruto yang berdiri tegak tersenyum, berkat susunya Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang kuat untuk mengimbangi permainannya.

Kuroka pun menyikapi bawah kimononya memperlihatkan vaginanya yang telah banyak mengeluarkan cairan, Kuroka pun memasukkan penis tersebut secara perlahan.

"AAAAHHH~!" desah Kuroka begitu penis Naruto masuk sepenuhnya, walau kecil itu memiliki kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Kuroka

"Ghaaa~!" desah Naruto ketika merasakan kedutan seperti di pijit pada penisnya, Naruto semakin melenguh ketika Kuroka menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

Sementara Kuroka menggigit bawah bibirnya meresapi kenikmatan kegiatan mereka, "Ahhh~ Yeahh~ Shhh~," desis Kuroka yang mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, Naruto semakin bergerak gelisah ketika Kuroka menarik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, ia tidak tahu kenapa namun ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di tubuhnya.

"Yaahhh~ gerakan pinggulku, Shhh~ Ahhh~ maka kau akan tenang, Ahhh~" ucap Kuroka sambil mengarahkan kedua tangan Naruto untuk meremas dadanya kembali.

Naruto pun menuruti perkataan Kuroka membuat Kuroka semakin mendesah nikmat ketika penis Naruto masuk lebih dalam, bahkan ia sampai mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Yahh~ terus, Aahh~! Nikmat sekali~! Rasanya nikmat sekali~! Ahhhh~!"

Kuroka yang kelelahan pun menarik Naruto dan akhirnya kali ini Kurokalah yang berbaring dengan Naruto yang menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Oohhhh~! Yaahh~! Terus seperti itu, Ahhnn~ Ahhnn~!"

"G-Ghh, a-ada yang kau k-keluar, hnn!" lenguh Naruto ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang mau keluar. Kuroka yang mendengar itu menekan pinggul Naruto dengan kedua kakinya membuat tusukkan Naruto semakin dalam.

Kuroka pun juga menarik wajah Naruto dan berciuman dengan liar, gerakan Naruto semakin tidak beratur menandakan Naruto akan mencapai puncaknya begitu juga dengannya.

"Ohhh~ Ohhh! Aku sampai~ keluarkan di dalam AHHHHH~!" teriak Kuroka sambil menekan pinggul Naruto serta pinggulnya membuat tusukan Naruto semakin dalam dan akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya hingga memenuhi Vagina Kuroka.

Kuroka yang merasakan cairan putih Naruto memenuhi perutnya tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut kuning anak kecil yang saat ini terlelap di atasnya.

Merasakan cairan Naruto keluar sedikit, Kuroka mengambilnya dengan jarinya lalu menjilatinya dengan ekspresi sexual.

.

.

"Etto...," gumam Naruto dengan wajah merona karena saat ini ia tengah duduk bersama Kuroka di sofa dengan Kuroka yang memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Kuroka sambil mengelus kepala Naruto. "U-Uhmm, sudah baikkan... A-Arigato, Kuroka-nee... Ta-Tadi itu nikmat sekali," jawab Naruto dengan wajah merona, sementara Kuroka yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

**Kriiing~ **

Naruto yang mendengar suara telepon bangkit, sementara Kuroka juga ikut berdiri sambil mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"_Piiip~ tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi Pip. Piiiip~! Hallo Naruto-kun, ini Kaa-san, maaf karena sepertinya Kaa-san tidak bisa pulang hari ini dan akan kembali lusa karena hujan di sini tidak berhenti selama dua hari, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik, tetaplah di rumah sampai Kaa-san kembali, itu saja byee."_

Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah Kuroka yang telah menyikapi Kimononya memperlihatkan dadanya yang mengeluarkan cairan serta Vaginanya yang membuatnya terasa nikmat.

"bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita kembali, Anata?"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Note : Yo! Kembali lagi dengan saya.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hoho maaf saja bung ini setelah sekian lama saya kembali membuat lemon dan Ghaaa! Tanganku terasa kaku sekali.**

**Sepertinya aku harus kembali membuat lemon seperti milik Shiin. Jadi... Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Ya maaf ya karena ini setelah sekian lama tidak membuat lemon jadi aku harap kalian menyukainya.**

**Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di lain waktu Jasa!**

**4kagiSetsu Out**


End file.
